1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to means for retaining compact discs and the like, and relates specifically to a disc retainer which provides easy insertion and removal of a disc therefrom.
2. Statement of the Relevant Art
Compact discs are most prevalently used as the recording medium for digitally recorded music, and have effectively rendered obsolete the use of phonographs for recording. In more recent years, compact discs have been used as the recording medium for archiving any number and type of documents, such as encyclopedias and databases of compiled information, which may be accessed by use of CD-ROM hardware. Similarly, laser discs have been used to encode certain information, typically movies and other forms of entertainment. Laser discs are similar to compact discs in geometry and configuration, but are larger in diameter, and possibly other dimensions, than compact discs.
With the increased use of compact discs and laser discs has come the need to store them in a manner which will protect them from dust and damage. Several storage means have been suggested in the patent literature which generally comprise a disc retaining clip which is insertable within an outer sleeve. Examples of such devices are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,577 to Minter; U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,010 to Francis, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,875 to Herr, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,484 to Ackeret; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,019 to Ackeret. Other forms of disc holders are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,818 to Friess, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,318 to Leverick.
The compact disc holders described in the patent literature provide adequate means of storing compact discs, but entail numerous manipulations requiting both hands to remove a disc from, or insert a disc into, the holder. Many occasions arise when a person desires or needs to access a compact disc and only has one hand available to remove the disc from a holder. Such occasions may be most frequently encountered while driving in a car and listening to music. Similarly with laser discs, one may wish to access a laser disc and may have only one hand to do so.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a disc holder which securely retains discs therein, which permits the ready removal and insertion of discs therefrom with a single hand, and which allows the multiple retention and stacking of discs in a suitably configured binder or storage means.